After the Ride
by looks at name tag
Summary: Alice, Kit, Shane, and the others talk about Bette and Tina getting back together. Terrible summary, but the story inside is good I hope. Please, please review. Rated T for language.


After the Ride

**Author's Note: **Just a small idea I came up with that involves Alice, Shane, and everyone else talking about their feelings after Bette and Tina admit that they had been having an affair behind Jodie's back. Please read and review. I do not own The L Word or any of its characters.

* * *

"What…? But… but…"

"Keep repeating that for the next twenty-four hours and you'll be exactly where we are," Alice Pieszecki sighed, running a hand through her hair as she stared at Helena Peabody who returned her stare, her friend's mouth spitting out incoherent thoughts as she tried to understand what she was just told.

"But… but how? I mean not too long ago Tina was back with men and telling everyone how much she _hated_ Bette and now they've fallen in love _again_?" Helena whispered, glancing around as though expecting Bette and Tina to walk into the Planet at any moment, "I mean I'm happy that they're happy, but this is just so completely…" The brunette's voice trailed off.

"Fucked up?" Alice offered.

"Not the words I would have chosen, but yes," Helena nodded, "This situation is so entirely fucked up, but you all don't even seem like this is big news… I mean you are all just sitting here quietly, sipping coffee, as though Bette and Tina getting back together is a regular thing?"

"It kind of is," Jenny Schecter murmured from across the table, her girlfriend, Niki Stevens, sitting on her lap, playing with her girlfriend's hair. Despite her ties to the group through Jenny and Tina, she really had no interest in the group's gossip about Bette and Tina. "I mean I have known Bette and Tina for the least amount of time, but since I've known them they have broken up twice and they got back together after the first one so why not this time?"

"Because this time Bette was seeing someone," Max Sweeney spoke up and everyone glanced up as he took a seat on the other side of Jenny. Despite him being one of their closest friends, the girls hadn't thought about inviting him to their discussion since he was seeing Tom who was Jodie's interpreter.

"So?" Shane McCutcheon said from her spot in between Max and Molly Kroll, "Tina left Helena when she started having feelings for Bette again." Shane then glanced at Helena and smiled guiltily, "No offense, Hel."

"Believe me; I'm happy that Tina left me for Bette. They made much more sense than Tina and I ever did."

"But that's the difference," Tasha Williams said, her fingers lightly tracing Alice's exposed arm, "I mean Tina broke it off with Helena when she started having feelings for Bette, but Bette didn't do the same. She continued to see both Tina and Jodie."

"It wasn't handled gracefully, but…"

Alice was cut off as Kit Porter walked towards their table, having dealt with all her waiting customers. She stared at her friends before raising an eyebrow, "Now I know you all aren't gossiping about my sister and Tina."

"You know me, Kit, I never gossip. That's Alice's thing," Shane explained, ignoring Alice's 'hey,' "We're just trying to understand the situation and our feelings towards it."

"What's your opinion on everything, Kit?" Helena asked and Kit sighed, taking a seat next to the English woman.

"I don't know if the two of them have really thought this through. I mean don't you all remember how miserable the two of them were together? And how they couldn't even been in the same room after they broke up?"

"Shit," Shane shook her head, "Those were some fucked up times."

Kit nodded and continued, "What if that were to happen again? I mean, would you all want to go through all that fighting and yelling again? And don't forget about Angelica."

"What are you talking about? This is good for Angie. She'll have both her moms back and…" Alice stared at everyone, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"This could be good for Angelica," Tasha voiced her opinion carefully, not wanting to upset Alice, "But she's probably already used to going to two separate homes. Living with both moms might confuse her and what if they were to break up again?"

"Tasha's right," Helena sighed, "Angelica was just a baby when they broke up. Now… she's almost four. If they were to get back together and then separate it would break her heart."

"So," Alice glanced around at everyone, "Do you think it's a bad thing that they are getting back together?"

Everyone looked at each other, trying to figure out everyone else's opinions before they voiced their own.

"I love Bette and Tina," Max was the first to talk, "They've been nothing, but kind to me and supportive of my transition, but… I think that their life together has passed and it's time to move on. They've been on and off for so many years now and if they were to get back together now too much would be lost if they were to break up again."

"You're also a little bit biased, Max, because of Tom," Jenny pointed out.

"Well what about you, Jenny?" Max snapped, but then immediately softened up, "Sorry, but do you honestly think that it's a good idea that Bette and Tina are getting back together?"

"Sure," Jenny shrugged, "I mean… I think they should at least try. If they don't they'll always wonder what could have been."

"I agree with Jenny," Tasha surprisingly said and Alice glanced at her in surprise, "What? Just because I don't agree with how they handled it doesn't mean I don't agree with them as a couple. You guys used to always talk about how good they were together. Now I get to see if for myself."

"Well I have always felt guilty about all the shit I put Bette through a couple years back," Helena spoke up, "I think I would feel so much better if they worked out."

"Hel, no one is mad at you because you dated Tina," Alice said softly.

"I know, I know," Helena said, "But I feel bad because had I not gone all Alpha on Bette, she and Tina could have been back together so much sooner. Not to mention, they _do_ make a rather adorable couple." Helena gave a small smile before turning to face Bette's sister, "What about you, Kit?"

Kit sighed, "I'm worried about Angie and what could happen to her should this end badly, but I love Bette and I love seeing her happy and she was always happiest when she was with Tina."

"Alice, it's time you voice your opinions and I'm sure you probably have a lot," Jenny teased, smiling at the blonde, and Alice rolled her eyes at the writer before she explained,

"I actually don't, Jenny. I think that Bette and Tina belong together. I mean I've always thought that. And they have a kid together. If there's a chance that they could be a real family, I think they should take it."

"What about you, babe?" Molly asked, resting a gentle hand on Shane who seemed lost in thought. "You've been awfully quiet. Do you think it's a good idea that Bette and Tina are getting back together?"

Shane shrugged, "It's not really my business or anyone's business to judge. I mean… they don't need our blessings. They're two grown women and as long as they're happy, I'm happy. I'm going to leave it at that."

"Oh my god, Yoda's back," Alice laughed and Shane smirked at her closest friend. The group shared a laugh and when everyone sobered up, Alice whispered, "Do you think Dana would be happy that they're back together?"

"Of course, Al," Kit said gently while everyone looked at each other in surprise as Alice brought up Dana. Everyone, even Tasha, knew how much it hurt the blonde to talk about her first love. "I mean she always said that she wanted what Bette and Tina had. They were her ideal couple."

"They were all of our ideal couple," Jenny sighed, "I think everyone here, one time or another, wished they were like them."

"I always did," Shane whispered, "I mean I would walk by their house and see them sitting on the porch together, just sitting quietly, and I couldn't help, but want that. They were perfect together."

"Well, it's time we were off," Everyone glanced at Niki who stood up, tugging Jenny up with her. It was clear on face that she was bored with the topic of Bette and Tina. "Come on, babe, we need to make those reservations."

"You two are going out?" Alice asked surprised, "I thought Tina said that you two were 'secretly' dating?"

"Oh we are," Jenny smiled, "I'm just taking her out to dinner so she can 'learn her part' better."

"So by learn her part better, you mean how to fuck better?" Shane teased and everyone laughed.

"Just so you know, Shane, I am excellent in bed," Niki gave a playful wink at Shane before pressing her lips against Jenny's. Everyone said their goodbyes and watched as the happy couple made their way out of the Planet.

"I think I'm going to head out too," Max said, standing up, "I promised Tom I'd stop by his place later."

"Hey, Max, if you see Jodie can you tell her how sorry we all are," Kit asked gently and everyone nodded, staring at Max, "I know that Bette and Tina didn't want to hurt her."

"I'll try," Max said, "I don't know if she'll believe me, but I'll tell her, I promise." And with that, Max left as well.

"I feel so bad for Jodie," Shane murmured, "She was in love with Bette."

"So was Tina," Alice added.

"I know, I know," Shane sighed, "I just wish there could have been a way where Bette and Tina could have been together without hurting Jodie."

"If Tina hadn't gone back to men then I'm sure they would have stayed together," Kit said and everyone winced.

"Oh my god, that was so bad," Helena paused and then cracked up laughing, everyone staring at her in surprise, "Do you guys remember Tina's party and that game of celebrities?"

Alice laughed, "I finally saw what you guys were talking about when you said being bi was wrong."

Everyone laughed, staring at each as they grinned at a memory that had once been so heinous.

"What's so funny?" Everyone sobered up as Bette's voice joined the conversation, Tina and her standing over their group of friends. "I just ended things with Jodie. I could use a laugh."

"Well, if you excuse me I need to deal with some customers," Kit excused herself, hurrying away from the group, leaving Alice, Tasha, Helena, Shane, and Molly to defend themselves.

"We were just…" Shane began, staring at everyone for help.

"Talking about…" Tasha added, struggling to find something to say.

"Shane's tits." Alice finished.

"What?" Shane exclaimed, "No we weren't. We were just…"

"Its okay, Shane," Tina laughed, "You do have nice boobs."

"Okay can we please find something else to talk about other than my girlfriend's boobs?" Molly asked, laughing while Shane buried her face in her girlfriend's neck.

"I'm going to get some coffee and talk to Kit. Does anyone want anything?" Bette asked and everyone shook their heads. The dean smiled at her friends, giving Tina a quick kiss, before heading towards the counter.

Tina watched her as she walked away before turning to Alice and the others, "Okay while she's gone, I really want to hear your opinions on Bette and me. I know you guys have probably been holding in all your comments so let them rip. I'm prepared for anything you guys will say."

"Actually, Tee, we already talked about it," Shane shrugged, "Now don't think we were gossiping, we just wanted to make sure you and Bette were doing the right thing."

"Do you think we are?" Tina asked quietly.

Everyone stared at each other and Alice grinned, "Yes." She then reached over and wrapped her arms around one of her closest friends, "We're so happy you two are back together."

"Really?" Tina asked, returning Alice's hug, tears flooding her eyes.

"Really," Helena laughed before crying as Tina pulled her into a hug too.

"Did I miss something?" Everyone turned to look at Bette and Kit who were hovering over them, smiling in confusion at all their smiles and tears going around the table.

Tina stood up and took Bette's face in her hands and kissed her. And at that moment, no matter how fucked up the situation was, the group of friends knew that Bette and Tina belonged together.

* * *

**A/N:** Not really a big fan of the ending, but I couldn't think of another way to wrap it up. Please review!


End file.
